Love Pentagon
by Miss the Ground and Fly
Summary: Shadow likes Sonic. Tails likes Sonic. Knux likes Rouge. Rouge likes Shadow. Knux likes Tails, and Sonic likes Shadow! AU, contains shounen ai. Tails is a girl FYI. On Hiatus.
1. The Noticing

Love Pentagon chapter 1  
  
MTGAF:Well... this contains yaoi and m/f relationships. The relationships are as follows... R/K,K/T,T/S,Sonic/Shadow,R/Shadow, and FYI, Tail's a girl! That's why it's AU. And they are all slightly OOC. Flames will be duct taped to something carnivorous. I don't own ANY of these characters, and if I did, the games would all be for Atari. Kapish? Oh yeah, gimme 5 different reviews and I'll start on the next chapter.  
  
The Noticing ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Sonic rose lazily from his bed at 8:16ish. He pulled on a gray shirt and some black jeans. Tails was already up, and she was making breakfast.  
  
He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It had been less than a week since Tails had changed into a girl, and he had been getting used to wearing clothes around her. Fortunately, so did Tails.  
  
He heard a knock at the door, which meant the crew was here. Sonic sleepily walked to the door and welcomed them in. Shadow and Knuckles immediately ran for the couch and started fighting for it. Rouge waltzed in and collapsed into a chair, and Sonic went in to check on Tails.  
  
Sonic had already noticed Tails was hot, but Tails in short shorts made his jaw drop. She has a really nice ass, he thought. He stared as she bobbed about, making the eggs. If I could only...SLAP! He was swiftly brought back to earth by Tails. "I know we're friends, but no!"  
  
Knux suddenly came in. "After we go to the beach, how about some PIXIE STIX?" Shadow snuck up behind him and grabbed them. "Yoink!" *runs* "Hey! Get back here! I paid top dollah for those!" *chase*  
  
Rouge silently watched Shadow, with the intent of having Pixie stix for breakfast, run away from Knuckles, with the intent of killing Shadow until he's dead. *sigh* "Boys will be boys..."  
  
MTGAF: Sorry for shortness, but I NEED inspiration!!! R&R! 


	2. Beach Surprise

Love Pentagon chapter 2: Teh Beach Surprise!  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that it was a NUDE beach, Sonic?" Rouge cried as she hid in the car. "Yeah!" Tails added (from the car).  
  
"Oah,"replied Sonic. "That's why there were little..."  
  
"Hah! I already don't wear clothes!" shouted Knux. Shadow started snickering. "Well, now would be a good time to start." Knuckles immediately noticed [A/N:Isn't it so DAMNED obvious?] and ran for the car. The sound of Tails screaming and Rouge gasping in amazement simultaneously was heard. Tails ran out [A/N:With a frickin' towel on!] and shrieked. "Rouge is .... happy!"  
  
"Come back! I didn't see my fill yet!" shouted Rouge. "Didn't you notice that the big sign over there says NO SEX, genders separate?" yelled back Knuckles.  
  
"We're saved! Yay!" Shadow and Sonic said and hugged each other. Everyone looked at them, and I mean EVERYONE.  
  
[A/N:Script now! Yay!]  
  
Bush: I, George Bush, declare this day special because - HOLY CRAP! SONIC AND SHADOW ARE TOUCHING EACH OTHER! HIDE THE ANTI-SONADOW PEOPLE! ANTI-SONADOW PEOPLE: Aah! *faint* Sonic and Shadow: Uhh.. EEK! They quickly separate and exchange insults. Shadow: Faker! Sonic: Faker! Shadow: Faker! Sonic: Faker! Shadow: Real one! Sonic: Real one! Shadow: Ok, Sonic, you win. I'm the real one. His left eye rolls up into his head and comes back around. He presses a button and a bunch of lights light up on the ceiling that say "ShAdOw iS TeH 00b3r" Sonic: Howja do that? Shadow's right eye rolls into his head and comes back around. Shadow: I have my ways, blue hedgehog. He then shakes his head. Shadow: Wha? Duh! Buh! Fuh! Sonic falls over. Sonic: seeing red... Hurting all over body... can't...go...on...describing...symptoms...much...longer... Everyone within earshot (E.W.E.) falls over and laughs. E.W.E.: Hah (much laughing) hah! It suddenly becomes night. E.W.E.: Huh? Sonic: Better get going! Shadow: How are you better? Sonic: It was a bunch of crabs. Shadow:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Shadow falls over laughing and Sonic throws him into the trunk.  
  
/~fin~\  
  
MTGAF: I'll tell you how Tails became a girl. Tails: No, I will. He *motions to MTGAF* snapped his fingers, and everything went gray *shudders* and I woke up with Sonic and Knux drooling and reaching out to... touch me in a particular place or two. *shudder*. I also think Sonic is... uhh... hot! Sonic: I heard that! Tails: Shit! *runs away* Amy: Put me in this freaking fic! MTGAF: Wha? How'd you? No! Amy: *battle cry* 


End file.
